


If You Feel Me Falling, Won't You Let Me Know

by rubyrose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awesome Darcy Lewis, F/M, Fluff, I have no shame, More smut than fluff, Not too much fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Slight metal arm kink, Smut, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Who doesn't love the arm though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose/pseuds/rubyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER 16/4/16: okay so I'm not gonna delete this, cause I don't see the point, but I'm just putting it out there that I know this work has problems and the characterisation might be off and Bucky is out out of order and blah blah......... I wrote this nearly two years ago when I was Not A Great Writer so, you know, read at your own risk.......</p><p>Where Bucky appears to hold no interest in Darcy aside from a platonic relationship, and Darcy becomes increasingly frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (yes I'm sorry the title is from an ed sheeran song I'm just really bad with titles and I was listening to this when I wrote it don't judge me) 
> 
> So, I accidentally started shipping them, one thing led to another, and then this happened. Smut will follow shortly (queue cheering). Enjoy!

Darcy knocked back the remainder of her drink, pretending not to notice the painful burn in her throat as she swallowed. Just as she pretended not to notice the way Bucky was enjoying the attention of several beautiful girls, leaving her alone at the bar.

He had asked her to accompany him to this event, now that he was a celebrity of sorts after joining the Avengers, and she had foolishly thought there had been some deeper meaning behind his request. Some form of romantic interest. Something, anything, which would progress their relationship beyond the platonic stages it had been stationed in ever since she first began working in the Stark Tower. 

Sure, she enjoyed being best friends with a good looking, hilarious and downright scary superhero, but being best friends with someone you constantly imagine naked is not the easiest of tasks. Especially when they insisted on dragging her out to fancy parties and then ditching her for other girls. 

It was now clear to Darcy that her role at this party was nothing more than a safety net to reassure Bucky, though he didn't seem to need reassuring as an exotic brunette brushed against him, laughing far too hard at something he said, which, knowing him, probably wasn't even all that funny. 

"You're looking way too beautiful to be all alone," said a voice beside her, and she turned to find a decent looking man with blonde hair smiling at her, leaning casually against the bar. 

"I wasn't when I first got here," she sighed dramatically, shooting him a small smile.

"Who's the heartbreaker?" blondie questioned.

She considered telling him everything; her pathetic and unrequited love for Bucky, how she knew intimate details about him, how she had helped him recover mentally, and, most annoyingly, how he didn't see her as anything more than a close friend. She certainly had enough alcohol pumping through her blood to blurt out the embarrassing story, but she refrained, instead slipping a sultry smile on her face and shaking her head. 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course," he shrugged. "I'm Matthew, by the way." 

He held out his hand and she shook it glancing over to where Bucky was now sat on a sofa, three girls around him. He didn't even glance in her direction. 

"Darcy. Nice to meet you," she flicked her eyes back to Matthew and moved her shoulders in that certain way that made her boobs look fucking incredible and watched with satisfaction as his eyes flickered downwards and his teeth bit into his lip. It felt good to be wanted by someone.

He was attractive enough; tall, blonde hair, brown eyes, strong jaw. And she hadn't had sex in such a long time. Here was a perfect opportunity to hold up a big 'fuck you' to Bucky and his complete ignorant bliss of her angst and turmoil, and while she did that she could also have some decent sex. Hell, she deserved some decent sex with the hours she had been spending on Bucky recently - calming his anxiety, dispelling his guilt, educating him on pop culture.

"So, what's a good looking guy like you doing alone at a party?" she asked, willing herself to find his answer interesting.

"I've been single for a while," he laughed and she cursed herself as her gaze slipped over his shoulder to where a redhead was kissing Bucky's cheek. And his eyes were close and his mouth was smiling. "And my friend invited me tonight, so I thought, 'why not?'. So here I am!" he chuckled again.

"You've been single for a while?" she repeated increduously, one eyebrow quirked. 

"You don't know me too well," he shrugged, "maybe I have a weird sock collection or something." 

His comment drew a genuine laugh out of her and she found herself leaning further and further towards him as they flirted and laughed, and her eyes moved to Bucky less and less. Several more drinks later, courtesy of Matthew, her head was buzzing pleasantly and her confidence spiked as she pressed against Matthew's body with her own, aware of how good she looked in her dress - the dress Bucky had bought for her - and how, if she lent just so, her boobs pressed into his chest.

"Look, I'm not usually this forward, but do you want to get out of here? My apartment's two blocks away," he said, his voice slightly pitchy and Darcy couldn't tell whether it was nerves or alcohol. 

She swallowed. Looked at Bucky. Looked away as she saw him kissing the brunette from earlier, open mouths, searching hands, grinding hips-

"I would love to," she told Matthew, her own voice slightly breathy and she knew it wasn't from the alcohol, but it wasn't from nerves either. 

Matthew easily slipped his left arm around her waist but it was too warm and soft and she wanted a different left arm around her waist. The same left arm that was currently groping some girl's ass shamelessly in a black-tie party. Her expression darkened and her pace quickened, eager to get out of there and never have to watch as Bucky took another girl into his arms with the same eager enthusiasm he held for everything. 

As they reached the door she turned one last time, against every threat and instruction that her brain was yelling at her, and shot a last look at Bucky, who happened to be coming up for air. He was turning his head as though scanning the crowd, eyes narrowed, ignoring the girl on his lap. She didn't have the courage to wait until his eyes found her and so she turned away at the last second, ducking through the door and smiling at Matthew on the other side. 

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted..." he ventured as they walked through the lobby of the building and out onto the street.

"No, no, I'm fine," she nodded, "sorry. I do really want to do this." She looked at him and he returned the smile, and then he was leaning forward and his hand was cupping her cheek and his lips were touching hers, warm, soft but not quite right- 

"Hey!" a familiar voice cut through the quiet night and Matthew's lips were gone. "Get away from my girlfriend!" Bucky yelled, his face stormy and his eyes cold. 

"What?" Matthew stuttered, pulling away quickly and looking at her in surprise. 

"Bucky, what the hell?" she shot out angrily, then faced Matthew, "He's not my boyfriend, I swear." 

"Um..." he mumbled, taking a step back as Bucky stormed over. 

"Yes, he is," Bucky said icily. "And he would appreciate it if you would fuck off and stop kissing my girl." Matthew swallowed, looking back and forth between her and Bucky.

"Would you shut up!" she snapped at Bucky, ignoring the look in his eyes when she said that. "I'm not 'his girl'," she said quickly to Matthew, "he's going to leave and then we can carry on." Darcy shot a murderous look at Bucky.

Bucky snorted, "No, I'm not." And then, to her utter rage, he casually flexed his left hand, the streetlights glinting off the metal. Matthew's eyes dropped to the hand and widened, flicking back up to his face as he realised who he was. 

"Shit, you're the... You're the Winter Soldier guy. In the Avengers," he mumbled, eyes wide and scared now. She groaned, knowing he wouldn't dare defy Bucky's order now that he knew who he was. "Uh, I'd better, um, go." 

"Matthew, please, we're not together-" 

"No, honestly, I don't wanna get in the middle of anything..." he said, already backing away, his eyes still fixed on Bucky's cold expression. "It was, uh, nice to meet you, Darcy..." and then he was gone, quickly crossing the street and hurrying away. 

She watched him go whistfully for a second, her first opportunity at a good time that didn't involve Bucky scuttling away down the darkened street. And then her expression hardened and she spun to face him. 

"You," she said quietly, her voice dangerous and hands clenched in fists. "What the fuck was that?"

"That was me saving you from a mediocre night you would probably regret in the morning," he retorted, crossing his arms defensively. 

"No, Bucky, that was you scaring away any chance of me doing something that doesn't revolve around you!" she yelled, letting the alcohol coaxe her anger out and amplify it. 

"Oh, like you actually want to go home with him," Bucky frowned. 

"Why else would I be kissing him?" she hissed in frustration. "He was good looking, funny and wasn't groping some other girl!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing," she dismissed angrily and kept talking so he wouldn't dwell on her words. "I just meant he was nice and we got along, and it's none of your business to get involved."

"It is when you're my date to this thing," he replied curtly and she laughed bitterly. 

"Your date? You're such a hypocrite! I haven't seen you all evening on account of you, my 'date', having your tongue down some other girl's throat!" 

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to do you a favour and get you out of an awkward evening." 

"It wasn't going to be awkward! I was going to go back to his place, maybe have some wine and then fuck him! And to be honest, that is absolutely none of your fucking business." 

He looked genuinely stunned for a moment, blinking at her with eyes that were full of an unintelligible emotion. And then the anger slid back over them and his mouth set in a hard line. 

"I thought we were friends," he said bitterly. 

"Yeah," she laughed a little at the irony. "Friends. That's all we are, so stop telling people that we're more than that, because you've made it pretty clear that we're not." 

He paused, eyes searching hers for the meaning and emotions behind her words. "Darce-"

"You should go back inside," she interupted him. "I'm sure all the girls miss you," she added pointedly, crossing her arms in annoyance.

His face clouded again at her words. "Why are you so pissed that I'm having a good time?" he demanded.

"That's not why I'm pissed."

"Yes, it is Darcy, don't try to lie to me."

"Look, you can fuck who you want-"

"I know that," he snarled. "So why're you angry?"

"I'm not," she hissed, praying he would stop with the insistent questions.

"Why does it bother you so much?" 

"It doesn't, I just-"

"It does bother you, so tell me why!" 

"Because if you're going to be kissing anyone at a party, you should be kissing me!" 

Her loud outburst hung in the air and Bucky went silent, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly ajar. 

"But obviously you don't feel the same way," she fumbled, wishing the street would open up and swallow her, or a Norse God would appear from the heavens and take her far away from the embarrassment. "God, I- uh, I'm sorry," she cringed, "I'm going home."  

She wanted to turn around and hug him goodbye properly, like they always did, but she was too proud and too stubborn and he wasn't moving and so she walked away, leaving him standing alone beneath the yellow streetlights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned for this fic to only have two chapters, but I got a bit carried away so its gonna have three.  
> Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos :D enjoy x

Bucky could feel his happiness and hope leaving with the swish of Darcy's black dress against her legs and the click of her heels against the pavement, but he forced himself to let her go. He was pretty sure he'd been in love with her since they first met and, despite trying to keep his distance, couldn't keep himself away from her. Not completely, anyway. He knew he was no good for her; Darcy deserved someone nice, someone normal. Someone like the blonde guy he had scared away. She certainly didn't deserve an emotionally unstable murderer like him, and, more to the point, _he_ didn't deserve _her_. 

So he let her go.

That was, until he heard her screaming.

~~

Darcy was muttering and grumbling like an old angry man as her gorgeous heels, now death traps that made her ankles ache, carried her briskly home. She prided herself on never, ever, _ever_ crying pathetically over a guy who didn't want her, because, well, let's face it, she was awesome. Any guy that didn't want her didn't damn well _deserve_ her. Apart from maybe Bucky Barnes. So, really, she had lost the moral high ground and letting herself cry as she neared her apartment was not at all pathetic and was totally justified- 

Her train of thought was interupted when a shadowed figure peeled itself away from an alleyway wall, stumbling as it walked towards her. Oh _hell_ , no. All she wanted to do was go home and cry into a pillow, and some creepy New York rapist-thug was not going to get in her way. Darcy's hand slipped into her small bag and she gripped her taser, tears receding as adrenaline began to pump through her body. 

She forced herself to refrain from tasering him right away (she liked to give people the benefit of the doubt - hey, she was optimistic) and so carried on walking through the deserted streets. Creepy Thug was catching up though, and despite her optimism, Darcy was almost certain he was not just out for a late night stroll. 

And Darcy was _completely_ certain of this when he lunged for her, a thick arm going for a choke hold and the other smothering her mouth, which, she dimly recalled, was letting off surprisingly loud screams. But Darcy was not having any of it. She used a move Natasha had taught her - jamming an elbow in his sternum, slamming her head back into his and then kicking him in the shin. She was released and immediately stumbled around to face Creepy Thug, aimed her taser and shot.

His body spasmed a few times and then crumpled to the ground in a heap, and Darcy was just about to call the police when two more dark figures emerged from a side street. 

"Feisty one you are, darlin'," one called to her and Darcy tasted fear in her mouth; metallic, oddly sweet and utterly nauseating. "But, see, that was our friend." 

Both chuckled as they advanced on her and she fumbled to reload her taser, but the second guy was fast and he darted forwards and knocked it from her hands. 

"And we don't like it when people hurt our friends," the second one grinned as he held her jaw tightly, angling her face as if inspecting it, and Darcy really wished she had taken Clint's advice about carrying a gun, because _goddamn_ that would be useful right about now. 

But she didn't have a gun, and she didn't have a handy Avenger around to help her out, so instead she twisted her head and bit down hard on the guy's hand, gagging when she tasted his blood but hanging on until he wrenched his hand away, his eyes flashing with anger as he swore violently at her. 

The other thug lunged at her, but this time she was ready, and she ducked to the side and stuck a foot out. The thug tripped quite spectacularly, his body moving forwards gracefully until his head met with a brick wall. At which point he stopped, rather ungracefully, and crumpled to the floor. 

" _Holy_ \- Please don't hurt me! Fuck, stay back!" the other thug was yelling from behind her and Darcy frowned. She wasn't _that_ scary. 

But then she turned and Bucky was there, his hair unruly, his tie loosened and his eyes filled with a sort of raw anger that made Darcy glad she wasn't a thug. He landed a punch to the thug's stomach that made him double over and then lashed out a kick that connected with his chest squarely, sending him flying back a few metres. 

"Are you okay?" Bucky demanded, storming over to her, hands relaxing from their clenched fists as he drew near, eyes skimming frantically over her.

"I think so," she answered, her voice breathy and embarrassingly high. 

He was about to talk again when there was a yell from behind him: "The fuck do you think you're doing?" It was Thug Number Three, or Two, Darcy couldn't really tell, and Bucky growled under his breath before turning away from her and taking a few short steps forward before punching the thug square in the face with his left hand, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You do not," he snarled as he gripped the guy's collar and dragged him up to stand, "ever attack my girl." Another punch, to his gut this time. 

The second thug staggered upright again and launched himself at Bucky. Bucky, who seemed to be incapable of being taken by surprise, twisted around and snapped a kick to his head and Thug Number Two went down.

"You stay the fuck away from her," Bucky commanded as he slammed one of them into a wall, turning to the other and punching him across the jaw. "No one," he growled, kicking the third, "touches her." 

Once he was satisfied that the thugs were very much unconscious, he walked back to her swiftly, deadly intent giving way to concern on his features. "Did they hurt you?" his hands gently cupped either side of her face as his eyes frantically flicked over her body, checking for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt," she shook her head, willing her hands to stop shaking. "I'm fine," she said shakily, meeting his eyes.

"God, Darce, if they even _touched_ you-" 

"No, they- I... I used my taser on one of them," she mumbled, clutching his arms and focusing on breathing. Bucky stayed silent and she could tell he was still furious as he drew her into a tight hug, cradling her body against his. "I'm still angry at you," she said sternly, wriggling out of his arms. She tried her best to ignore the pain on his features when she did that. 

"I know," he murmered, eyes sad and one hand still stretched out towards her. He blinked and dropped his hand, clearing his throat. "Let's go, I'll call the police on the way. I think I might end up killing them if we stay any longer." 

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly as they walked. 

"I heard you screaming," he muttered. "I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner, Darce." 

"It's not your job to look after me," she told him. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, partly so she didn't trip in her heels, and partly so she couldn't see his reaction. 

"I know," he replied softly. 

He made a quick call to the police, informing them that their police department was not doing its job correctly and that he had done it for them, as well as the location of the three thugs. 

By the time they reached her apartment, Darcy had stopped shaking and her head had cleared. She chastised herself for being so terrified - after all, she dealt with _alien invasions_ on a regular basis, and ate breakfast with a demi-God not five days ago - before digging out some pop tarts from her cupboard, craving the sugar. 

"Are you cold?" 

"Yes," she replied, turning to look at him. He was standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway, fiddling with his hands and not quite meeting her eye. Good. 

"I'll get you a blanket-" 

"I think you should go, Bucky. I'm home now. I just want to sleep."

"Darce... Just let me take care of you. Please," he took a small step towards her, his eyes fixed on hers. "You're in shock."

"But I'm still angry at you," she snapped, shoving past him into the living room and plonking herself on the sofa. 

He followed, keeping up his puppy dog eyes. "I'll leave once you're okay, I just-" 

"No," she hissed, turning to glare at him. "Don't you get it? You hurt me, Bucky!" 

They both paused, Bucky regarding her with something similar to regret scrawled in his features, his head slowly shaking from side to side. 

"I never meant to hurt you..." 

"You don't have to feel that way about me, obviously," she mumbled, fiddling with the pop tart packet. "And, you know, why would you, when you have so many pretty girls that love you? I understand that, but I just need time to get over it and what you did earlier was not okay," Darcy rambled, and tried to get herself to shut up, but once she was on a rant, there was no stopping her. "You have to give me space, and if _you_ don't want me, you have to let other people want me. And, the thing is, you _don't_ want me, so-"

"God, Darce, I do!" he cried out, running his flesh hand swiftly through his hair, and Darcy swore she could feel her jaw hit the floor. 

"Um," she said. _Eloquent, Darcy._

"I mean, shit, I've wanted to fuck you since the minute we met," he groaned, pacing her living room. "And I've wanted to ask you on a date since about a day after that." 

"Ah," she replied. 

"But I don't deserve you, and I never will, so there was no point in even going there because it's just a lot easier for you if this just doesn't happen." He was breathing quickly and chewing on his lip and his eyes were searching hers with unmasked desire. 

"You don't... _deserve_... me?" Darcy repeated slowly and subtly pinched her arm to make sure this was real, not a dream, not a product of the shock, but actually happening. 

"Yeah, and God, I know I'm an idiot. But I couldn't take seeing you leave with someone else, Darce, I couldn't do it. I was watching you with him all night and I couldn't take it." He stopped his pacing, and stood, tense, still, silent. Defense mode. Fight or flight. "I'm sorry." 

" _You_ were watching _me_?" Darcy all but gaped. Her brain was going to explode. She couldn't take this many emotions and twists in one evening. 

"I always get- I'm always... jealous whenever you're with another guy. And I know I'm selfish and I should have just left you alone and got over it, because you should be with someone nice and normal-" 

"Wait, you wanted to _fuck me_?" Darcy said, her brain only just catching up to his words. 

"Yes," he breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's more that that. I mean, _yes_ , I am constantly thinking about taking you up against the nearest surface, but I also wanna take you on a date and buy you flowers."

"What the fuck is happening," Darcy whispered to herself. "All this time, you felt that way towards me?" He nodded. "And you never did anything."

"You shouldn't be with me."

"That's fucking bullshit, and we both know it, Bucky," she said angrily, standing up from the sofa. "Stop feeling so sorry for yourself. You don't deserve me?" She walked forwards a few steps. "You deserve whatever you damn well want." Another couple of steps and she stopped directly in front of him, and all she could think about was how incredible his lips looked and how the would feel between her _legs_ -

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, screwing his eyes closed. "I've fucked this up so badly."

"That's in the past," she told him and placed a hand under his chin. "And the past does not dictate who we are."

And then Darcy did the one thing she had wanted to do since she first saw him - she kissed him. 

Bucky froze in surprise at the contact of Darcy's warm, soft lips on his, and _God_ , they felt exactly how imagined, but so much _better_. He felt her pull away uncertainly when he didn't respond, but he couldn't give her up just yet, he couldn't let her go so soon, so he leant into her and cupped her neck, drawing her back to him and kissing her for all he was worth. And then Darcy just made this _noise_ , somewhere between a moan and a whimper, right as their tongues met, and something snapped inside Bucky. His hands suddenly couldn't keep still, running over Darcy's curves and angles, gripping her body and pulling it flush against his as he backed her against the wall, his tongue moving against hers desperately.

But it wasn't all Bucky - Darcy pressed herself into him eagerly and opened her mouth to him, the kiss becoming hot and filthy and desperate and the product of months of repressed desire. He shoved a knee between her thighs, grinding himself slightly against her hips and listening to the groan it elicited. Darcy's quick hands shed him of his suit jacket and then clutched at his hair, tugging and pulling in a way that should be illegal because, _fuck_ , it was making the blood rush downwards so fast Bucky thought he would get a head rush. 

He hiked the skirt of her beautiful black dress up - the dress he had bought her because he knew she would look fantastic in it - and Darcy gasped against his lips as his hands travelled up along her thighs, one hot and one cold. She pressed her chest into him, arching her back as she felt his fingers brushing the material of her panties and she craved more, _so much more_ , but he paused in his movements, withdrawing his lips and leaning his forehead against hers.

"We shouldn't..." he murmered, his hot breath hitting her lips and she could smell the bourbon and the champagne and fuck if it wasn't the most inticing thing in the world. 

"Bucky, less thinking, more fucking-"

"The things I've done-"

"Weren't you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, his nose, his jaw. "You are Bucky. You are loyal and funny and kind of grumpy and one of the best people I know."   
   
He swallowed harshly, nose brushing against her's. He wanted to say it, to tell her he loved her, that he had loved her for so long and with so much of himself, but he couldn't do it. Not just yet.

So he just kissed her instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to take a guess at what the next chapter will entail?  
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so I have no excuse for this ridiculously overdue update other than I had really bad writers block and kept procrastinating about this final chapter. It's probably not even worth the wait. So, um, yeah. Really sorry.
> 
> Also thank you so much to everyone who left comments and kudos and even read it, it means a lot! Enjoy :)

In his fantasies, Bucky reflected as Darcy shoved his suit jacket onto the floor, their first time had always been slow. He had imagined taking his time with her, drawing it out, undressing each other. Maybe even lighting some candles. But in reality, he had her propped up on a desk, her back pressed against the wall and it was hard and desperate and fast and they couldn't get enough of each other quick enough. 

"I can slow down," he whispered against her hot mouth as her hands fumbled with his belt, the clumsiness of her movements doing wonders and making him shiver in anticipation for what she could do when she was concentrating. 

"I can't," she replied, her gorgeous lips wet and messy, the deep plum coloured lipstick from earlier painting stains on both of their mouths and Bucky loved it. 

He tried to take her panties off in a normal manner, but his patience wore thin and so he used his left hand to tear them, discarding the useless lace on the floor. 

"Those were expensive," she growled. "You owe me- fuck," she gasped suddenly as he shoved her dress up her thighs and dragged a finger through the length of her folds.

"I'm sure I can make it up to you..."

"You're way too cocky for your own good," Darcy rolled her eyes and brought his lips back to hers, whimpering into his mouth as he spread her wetness up, over her clit, and started circling it. 

"Yeah, but I can make you do this," he said and pressed onto her clit harder and shoved a finger inside of her at the same time and smiled as she swore loudly, biting her lip. 

"Hurry up," she whined, her legs now locked around his waist as she perched on the edge of the desk. 

Bucky looked at her with a gaze that reminded her of how he looked right before punching one of those thugs, but this time she was glad for it as he lent forward and nibbled the skin on her neck while simultaneously beginning to fuck her with his fingers alone. 

And, Jesus fuck, he was using the metal fingers. The metal fingers that operated bionically, and, as such, could move with extreme speed and precision, which Bucky was putting to excellent use as he fucked her with two and massaged her clit with another. 

She could feel an orgasm building and when Bucky used his other hand to shove her dress and bra cup down, lips and tongue assaulting her nipple, it struck her. God, it had been so long since Darcy had as good an orgasm as that. Her legs shook, her lips spilled a mixture of curses, groans and Bucky's name, and Bucky kept it going for so long it was almost painful. 

"That arm is more useful than it looks," she remarked hazily, eyes half closed as she let Bucky kiss her with long, heated drags of his tounge and it only took a few seconds before she was wound up again, wanting more of him already, and she wondered how either of them had lasted this long. 

"Condom?" Bucky asked as Darcy's hands shoved his pants and boxers down enough to free his rock hard length, and he stifled a groan and tightened his hold on her hips when she stroked him from base to tip. 

"I'm on the pill," she replied, her hands becoming entirely too distracting, and the days Bucky spent watching her hands as they worked on precise equipment and large devices and twirling pens and tapping against tables were all rushing back to him, and he had been right about how they would feel rapped around his dick. 

"God, I've wanted you for so long." The words bubbled from his mouth before he could think them through, but Darcy's crooked smile told him he hadn't made a mistake, he hadn't fucked this up more than he already had, and so he kissed her red, swollen lips again, pulling her by her hips until their bodies were completely flush and he could almost feel her heartbeat. 

He guided his length to her entrance and entered her with a throaty groan as he revelled in the sensation of being exactly where he had wanted to be for so long, and Darcy's hands were back in his hair, pulling and tugging on him as they kissed each other desperately. 

"Please move," she murmered, "please just fuck me." 

"Happy to," he breathed back, parting from her lips to lean his head into her neck as he dragged his hips out all the way and then thrusted back into her quickly and the noise Darcy made when he did that was damn near sinful. 

"God, Bucky..." she moaned as he began to thrust into her faster, pushing his whole length in each time. "Fuck, oh, god," she breathed, clutching his shoulders. 

Bucky had to bury his head in her hair as he moved in her, the soft curls surrounding his face and muffling his moans and curses. He gripped her tightly, the feeling of having her here, in his arms bringing bittersweet joy laced with crushing guilt. 

"I'm sorry, Darce," he mumbled, his hips crashing into hers with every thrust he gave. "I'm so sorry." 

"You didn't mean to- fuck," she broke off sharply, back arching into him and curses falling from her lips. 

"But I still did," he mumbled, more to himself than her. "I won't hurt you again, whatever happens." His hands cradled her body close and his hips slowed down. "You, I just - this is for good, right? Cause I can't fucking take it anymore." 

"I'm not going anywhere, Buck," she breathed back. 

"And you want me to stay?" he asked. He needed this. Her assurance and stability, because he couldn't do it if this didn't mean as much to her. He couldn't do it if she was going to be taken away from him just as soon as he got her. 

"Yes," she answered earnestly, they eyes locked, and Bucky could suddenly breathe again.

He felt the words bubbling up to the surface, his mind and eyes screaming love, but he didn't trust himself enough, so instead he grazed her cheek with his lips and began moving in her again. His pace quickened until he was making her cry out his name, and Darcy couldn't stop herself even though she knew her neighbours would complain tomorrow. But at that moment in time, with Bucky's arms holding her, his face buried in her neck, lips spilling curses mixed with her name as he thrusted into her, she simply couldn't bring herself to care enough. 

His hard thrusts were making the desk shake, pens rolling onto the floor as he lent forward and placed a hand on the wall behind her to brace himself as he slammed deeper into her, making her moan in a way she didn't even know she could. 

Her lower back started tingling and she knew she was close, but she couldn't quite get the breath to form words to tell him; the groans he was drawing out of her were using up all her air. Her orgasm hit her suddenly, her back arching into him as she clutched at his hair, chanting his name over and over as he continued thrusting into her. 

"Fuck, Darce," he moaned, his voice guttural and throaty, as his thrusts became more uneven. And then he came apart, teeth digging into his bottom lip and loud groans of her name falling from his mouth. He eventually stilled, buried inside of her as both their chests rose and fell quickly, their foreheads pressed together. 

"Well," Bucky said. 

"Well," she repeated. 

"We should have done that a long time ago." 

"We'll just have to make up for it." 

"Okay," he smiled as he pulled out of her, letting her legs fall down from where they were wrapped around his waist. "Um, dinner, tomorrow night?" he asked. 

"Can I pick the restaurant?"

"Sure." 

"Can I wear a dress?" 

"Please." 

"I'd love to." She dropped down from the desk, wobbling slightly, and he darted forward to steady her. "C'mon, Barnes, let's go to bed," she smiled, taking his hand. 

"You want me to stay?"

"I thought we'd been over this..." she replied, leading him down the hallway to her bedroom. 

"Darce," he said when they stood in her room. She turned to face him, features lighter and softer than he'd seen them in months and it made him elated to think that was because of him. 

Darcy knew what he wanted to say because she wanted to say it too. It was obvious to her, something she had known she felt for a long time. She expected him to hesitate, to draw it out nervously, hands fiddling, hiding his metal one behind his back like he did when he met new people, but he didn't. He just said it. 

"I'm in love with you." 

And even though she knew what he had wanted to say, hearing him say it, for real and not in a fantasy in her mind, still knocked the breath from her and she couldn't hold back the smile that leaped to her face. 

"Me too," she whispered back and he kissed her again, and she could feel him smiling beneath the kiss. His hands undid the zip on her dress as his tongue swept over hers. He walked her backwards to lay her on the bed, wearing only a bra as he shed his shirt and suit trousers and kissed her again, brushing his hands over every inch of her soft skin. 

And this time, Bucky was going to take his time with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Hopefully it went how people were hoping? Too much fluff at the end? I'm a sucker for happy endings (no shame). 
> 
> Also anyone who likes this pairing (Bucky/Darcy) I'm thinking of writing several oneshots I've planned about them (majorly aus) as a collection - would anyone want to read? Let me know in the comments :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
